The subject technology generally relates to computing systems and, in particular, relates to computing systems with peripheral modules.
A desktop or laptop computer may have ports that provide connections to different types of peripheral devices (e.g., chargers, universal serial bus (USB) drives, monitors, memory card readers, etc.). Because of limited space, the computer may be designed to have only a certain number of different types of physical ports to please an average user. The limited number of physical ports may make the computer inconvenient to a user who desires to connect many different types of peripheral devices to the computer. Furthermore, repeatedly connecting peripheral devices to and disconnecting the peripheral devices from the physical ports of the computer may damage or loosen the internal mechanical electrical connectors of the physical ports and/or the mechanical electrical connectors (internal or external) of the peripheral devices, thereby making connections between the peripheral devices and the computer difficult.